Kuroshitsuji Drabbles
by Demons Dancer
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, with various pairings, ratings, and flavorings. Take a peek, if you wish.
1. Dance

It seemed as if he was shining. Simmering, shifting, as blindingly bright as the sun against a backdrop of green and rose. His golden locks just barely curled at the nape of his neck (though the boy watching him couldn't find a reason why he noted that fact) His eyes were fathomless, if quite a bit more pale than Ciel's own cobalt blue. He watched the boy dance, fluid, graceful, as took care to stay silent. It was as if he was watching a doe, one that might flee at any moment if startled. After a moment, he had a ludicrous urge to join the dance, even at the risk of tripping over his own feet in a laughable attempt to match his companion. When laughing robin egg eyes met stormy ones, it was impossible to resist the unspoken invitation. 'Catch me if you can…' Ciel's feet moved of their own accord, body not controlled by mind, as the two danced the day away in their secret rendezvous place…

A/N: This is just a collection of drabbles for Kuroshitsuji, with no specific pairings, ratings, lengths, morals, and so on… These will usually be Romance or Angst oriented, since… I have no idea how to execute either one in a professional manner (translation: Me no write good) BUT I try my best. If you want to see a particular pairing, plot, rating, length, characters used, or just want to say "Hi", leave a review~ Because they make me happy. Very happy. Like, every time I see that little message in my inbox, I get all tingly inside~ (and no, that was not an innuendo. But I'm glad to see some of you know me well enough not to put it past me) Jeez… Okay, I'm rambling. To sum it up: Drabbles, random, pairings, requests, review, happy, author, dirty-minded, awesome, bye~


	2. Red

Humans were so very beautiful when cloaked in red… Red roses, red wine, red rubies, red cloth, red blood. It was all so deliciously macabre, and a certain reaper couldn't help himself from outfitting another person in his most favorite color. He looked upon the boy, who gazed back with quite a bit of enthusiasm. After all, it wasn't often one saw such a divine being such as himself, Grell admitted modestly. He was such a pleasant little boy, one he could get along quite well with. It was then that Grell realized it wasn't often one came across two little boys with Contracts in the span of three years, either. Though this one's seal didn't have Sebas-chan's scent, the aroma was distinctly sinful, placed in an intimate area Grell wouldn't have minded exploring… Sure, he was a bit young, but so very fetching in those little shorts~ And it was better than that little Phantomhive brat. He put on his most charming smile, struck his most charming poses, and the boy was captivated. Tonight, he would toy with a demon's dessert, and have one hell of a time doing it. Grell raised his prized weapon, examining the child with great care, and…

Ah, he did so love the color Red…

A/N: What, you again, Alois? Stop showing up in all my drabbles! And Grell, too? My two least favorite characters… You deserve each other. Along with Druitt… He should be along soon… Aiyah, I want to do some Ciel x Sebastian, but truth be told, I'm really freaked out and trying to write with their characters… T.T Halp?


	3. Goddess

It had been a long time since the Kunlu Lau had visited the Trancy estate. It was a simple arrangement—delivering information to the duke in exchange for his opium den's protection (even at the hands of a mangy guard dog) Little Earls were all fine and well, but Phantomhive was outranked. Trancy offered more, in exchange for less. No little errands, no requests (demands) to cease activities, just relaying whispers on the wind, idle gossip, the like. All in all, this suited him just fine. Lau was ushered into the main parlor by a butler that reminded him a bit too much of Michaelis… He idled around, poking this, lifting that, and was almost startled into dropping an expensive-looking vase by a small cough. He turned around, and was met with the sight of a Goddess. Lily-pale hair, orchid lips, and such quiet eyes… For once, he was seeing the world as it could be, through her eyes…

A/N: Lau x Hannah? XD I… don't know where this came from. I was doing that random character pairings thing, and Lau x Hannah popped up, so I was like Okay, why the hell not? ^^ Heheh. So far, Alois has had something to do with all of these drabbles. I don't even like the kid! … Anyone wanna examine my subconscious for traces of psycho blondes?


	4. Dream or Nightmare?

This road seems familiar somehow, but I just can't recall why. The scent of dust and wild grass hangs heavy in the air. It's as if I'm back home, making my way through the nature I've always been in love with. Sweat running down my body as if my whole being is crying from the sun's warmth.

Still I don't recognize any of this. Neither the heavenly blue sky above, nor the painted clouds, nor the dry summer's breeze. I don't know the trees and the earth stains my feet with an unnatural hue. Even my chest seems to tighten in this uncanny landscape surrounding my every thought.

Have I really gone this deep…? Pulled down further within the dark abyss of my own forgotten identity. Names are useless in this place, as I find I don't give a damn about the pride I attached to my own.

If this is a dream, let me sleep just a while longer. I don't ever want to wake up…


End file.
